


Challenge

by circlique



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dominance, Hate Sex, M/M, Nation names used, Nationverse, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, pls be gentle i don't write smut very often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlique/pseuds/circlique
Summary: Things between America and North Korea get a little too heated during an argument--and soon become heated in a different way.
Relationships: America/North Korea (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea. It's straight PWP hatesex, not too wild but perhaps a bit OOC for them both. Enjoy--or don't. I don't write smut much anyway.

America had had just about enough.

He liked to think he was a patient person. Usually, he could tolerate the level of ass-hattery that went on at world meetings, but today he finally found himself pushed to his limit. After months of South Korea texting and calling him to vent about his relations with his estranged brother, America had a low tolerance for North Korea’s bullying. So, after the Koreas’ latest fight at the World Meeting, America grabbed North by the arm and marched him up to his hotel room. No one came after them, having learned by now that sometimes diplomacy just wasn’t enough.

Once he opened the door, he shoved the North Korean in, stepped in himself, and then shut the door, making sure to stand between North and the exit.

“What,” North grunted, not as a question, but as an expression of annoyance as he rounded to face America, eyes narrowed.

America glared back at him, trying to stay his anger even though he could feel it boiling in his stomach. “You know what.”

“Oh?”

“Dude,” America said incredulously, ready to see red. “Don’t play dumb. You gotta stop that shit.”

“What shit?”

“Fucking taking jabs at South every chance you get!”

The Korean crossed his arms. Since they had come straight from the last meeting, he was still wearing his dress shirt, a loose red tie, and black trousers. He leaned casually on the wall with one shoulder, arms crossed.

“I don’t say anything that isn’t true.”

“You called him a slut in front of everyone!”

“Is that false?”

America stared. It was no secret that South Korea was flirty, handsome, and incredibly likable. He would have no problem picking up dates essentially whenever he wanted, but America had no idea the extent of his sex life. It wasn’t his business, but South was a good person, and even if he did make his rounds a little more than other people, he didn’t deserve to be shamed for it.

“I don’t know,” America admitted. “But it doesn’t give you a right to say those kind of things about him.”

“Whatever,” North said with a nonchalant shrug. “I suppose he’s fucking you too, huh?”

That was the final straw. With no warning, America stepped up to North and shoved him roughly into the wall, holding him there with an arm across his upper chest, anger flashing behind his glasses. 

North glared back, eyes bearing a dangerous light. “Oh?” he hummed. “Did I hit a nerve?”

“You can shit talk me all you want,” America growled, heart pounding in his ears. “But you need to apologize to South.”

“No,” North said flatly.

“No wonder no one likes you.”

North shoved back against America, who stumbled a little but quickly pinned the other back against the wall. 

“I think you have more to do with that than the things I say,” North said.

America rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, North. Everything wrong with your life is my fault.”

“You spread lies about me because you don’t want to admit you’re afraid.”

America’s grip loosened for a moment, then he let out a laugh. “You think I’m scared of you?”

North balked a little at the laughter, looking a little embarrassed, but the gears were turning in his head. “No...I suppose not.”

America stopped laughing, puzzled that the Korean would concede defeat so easily.

Of course he was wrong to think that.

“That’s not why you keep 20,000 troops on my border or artillery pointing north,” the Korean said lowly, grabbing America by the collar and pulling him closer, his voice dropping to a low growl. “Or why you have a nuclear disaster system in place in Hawaii.”

“That’s—“

“Or why you try to play the threat off as humor with Seth Rogan movies so the populace won’t panic—“

“That movie—“

“How many people are in Los Angeles, Alfred? Would you like to count casualties with me?”

“Shut up,” America snapped, pressing harder against North and wincing at the use of his human name by the Korean. It sounded so unnatural, so wrong, when he said it.

“No,” North hummed in a little sing song voice, smiling wryly. “The great America couldn’t beat me in the last war. I think he’s afraid of the next.”

“I said shut up!” America snarled again, his heart pounding. He and North were face to face, mere inches apart. Even as much as he hated North’s cockiness, America had to admit he got a little thrill out of going up against his last remaining communist enemy. Standing this close—pressed up uncomfortably close to North, the Korean gripping him by the front of his shirt—it reminded him of the old power struggles he and Russia had had during the Cold War.

Well, his Cold War with North Korea had never really ended, it seemed.

“Just shut up,” he repeated, frowning.

North stared back at him for a moment, his confident sneer fading back into his usual serious scowl before he grunted back, “Make me.”

Challenge accepted. The closeness and the heat between them was definitely messing with America’s head, because he had an awful, impulsive thought that he knew would wipe the confidence right off North’s face. Before he could think better of it, America acted on the impulse, and closed the short distance between them to press their lips together in a surprise kiss.

He didn’t linger long enough for North to retaliate, quickly pulling back to admire the shocked look on the normally indomitable Korean’s face.

“—what the fuck?” North gaped, his accent creeping back in as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

“That shut you up,” America smirked, admiring the look on the other’s face and offering no explanation, instead leaning in for another kiss, this time shoving his tongue past the other’s lips in a show of dominance. Maybe it was sort of creepy—but fuck, this was North Korea he was dealing with. North would demonize him no matter what he did, so maybe it was time to take more extreme measures.

To America’s surprise, instead of biting him or trying to shove him away, North kissed him back, twisting his fingers deeper into America’s shirt and shoving America’s tongue back into his mouth with his own. The two held each other there for a moment in a heated, sloppy makeout, tongues sliding past each other as the heat grew between them. When America pulled away, he looked at North in surprise, noticing the pink tone to his cheeks even in the dim light.

“Oh shit,” America muttered. “Don’t tell me you were, like, into that.”

North seemed to waver on an answer, responding instead by yanking America back in for another kiss. This time America nipped at his lip, smiling at the surprised gasp it drew from the Korean, who responded by growling and shoving a knee between the American’s legs. Fuck. America would be a liar if he said he wasn’t getting a little turned on by this. The exhilaration of going head to head with an enemy in such an intimate battle—the titillation of this little forbidden encounter and what could happen if someone found out he was having a full on makeout session with North Korea—it was exactly the kind of thrill he loved and missed from the Cold War. Suddenly he found himself pressing his body even closer, a little groan escaping into the others mouth as the Korean released his collar in favor of grabbing America’s hips, which he rocked against the other’s leg until they both pulled away from the kiss.

Now his own cheeks were flushed red hot. North was still red too, but now his cold eyes held the unmistakable mark of desire.

“Fuck—you _were_ into that,” Alfred breathed, hovering only an inch or two from the Korean’s face. Their hips were pressed together now and he could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against North’s. Somewhere deep inside of him, the carnal urge to grind into him was making its way to the surface. Man...this was really gonna happen.

“So—“ America ventured, cheeks flushed and feeling like an awkward teenager trying to ask a girl out on a date. “How are we gonna do this?”

North was silent for a moment, staring at America with his usual coldness (albeit the flush was unusual for him). Then, he reached for America’s belt, unbuckling the buckle and releasing the fly with relative ease. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , America thought, heart racing as the Korean went straight for the kill. Yes, he wanted this, but hell did he feel dirty for it. He caught North’s lips again in a kiss, groaning as the Korean freed his erection and caught it in a firm, merciless grip. America tried to maintain dominance in the kiss but the gasps and moans North was drawing out of him with each luxurious stroke were making it difficult. After a while, America even found himself thrusting into the other’s hand, his lips hovering just a breath away from the Korean’s. Fuck. North Korea literally had America in the palm of his hand, making his legs quiver with long strokes, drawing wanton groans as he circled the head with his thumb. America glanced up and caught a glimpse of North’s shit-eating grin. He could feel his knees going weak and he knew he had to put a stop to this.

He caught North’s wrist and gripped it hard, giving his cock a brief reprieve as he pulled back to glare at his enemy.

“Bed. Now,” he growled, glowering at North from behind his glasses. The Korean seemed to admire the look as he smirked, released his grip, and shoved the American off, victorious as he headed towards the bed.

America stayed where he was and peeled off his now-damp shirt with shaking hands, cock still throbbing with desire. He wanted nothing more in this moment than to pin North down and fuck him silly, but he knew he had to be patient. The Korean wouldn’t allow himself to be dominated so easily. If this was going to happen, America would have to keep it interesting and let the Korean think he was in charge for a bit before turning the tables.

North was seated on the edge of the bed and was unbuttoning his shirt when America joined him. Instead of flirty words, he greeted North by throwing him back onto the mattress and clambering on top of him. They were both still half dressed—America with his dick still poking out of his pants and North with his pants still on and his shirt only unbuttoned. 

It only took North a second to react, shoving America back and rolling him over before climbing on top, his legs straddling America’s hips. He gazed down at America darkly, and America simply grinned back. Wrong move apparently, because North took America’s length in his hand again and stroked hard, causing America’s head to loll back against the sheets as he let out a hoarse groan of pleasure. America allowed this for a moment, pulling North down into a sloppy kiss and bucking his hips into the rough touches. If not for the fact that he had already decided he would be the one fucking North, maybe he would have allowed himself to thoroughly relish the ruthless pumping of his dick and the shameful moans it was drawing out of him. Too bad, he was starting to enjoy it, but he had a commie to fuck. He let this continue just long enough to let North think he’d won—then America pushed up against him and rolled him back. 

The Korean cursed as America caught his wrists and pinned them next to his head, grinning, before leaning down to continue the kiss. North continued to strain against the American’s grip, even as they kissed roughly, biting and sucking at each other’s lips and tongue. It only egged America on, his eagerness and desire growing. Determined to make North submit, he rolled his hips against the Korean’s, smirking as North’s composure wavered and his hips bucked into America’s. He stopped straining, and at that point America, pulled back with a grin, knowing he’d won.

“Don’t worry, babe,” America teased, pulling off his glasses and dipping his head to peck a playful kiss on the other’s flushed cheek as he leaned over to grab the bottle of lube off the bedside table. “I’ll make you cum real good.”

The comment caused North to flush the deepest red he had been thus far that night. Contrasted by the very unintimidating scowl on his face—it was almost kind of cute, America thought. Hell, even just seeing that look on North’s face and knowing he had brought the Korean to this point just about made his century.

“Don’t call me that,” North huffed simply. “We’re not friends. It’s just sex.”

“Right, just sex, babe,” America affirmed with a mischievous smile, easing his weight back onto North. God, he was so ready for this. He pressed a few hot kisses to the side of North’s throat as he fumbled hastily with the other’s pants, only managing to pull them off of one leg before he grew impatient and gave up. Good enough. He still had his own pants on, just his cock sticking out from the handjob earlier. It actually made the whole situation all the more arousing, the hurriedness of everything as he got closer and closer to the prize.

As soon as the pants were far enough out of the way, America squirted some lube into his hands and lathered it across his dick and fingers before slowly inserting one into North’s puckered entrance. That drew out a sharp gasp from the other’s throat, and America felt his cock twitch in anticipation. He leaned forward to kiss and suck at the other’s neck as he probed with his finger, trying to find just what spots got his communist friend moaning the loudest, every noise the Korean made vibrating against his lips. After a moment, he eased in a second finger and continued, poking, twisting, curling his fingers, the digits making squelching sounds as they worked. He couldn’t help but smile against the Korean’s neck as he squirmed and whimpered. When America was satisfied with how North was loosening up, he poked in the third finger, but by this point his hunger was becoming insatiable, and he only slid the fingers in and out a couple times before sitting up and positioning the tip of his cock at the entrance.

America did take a moment to admire his handiwork on North. The Korean’s neck now bore several deep red marks where America had bitten and sucked the skin. North would have to do some work to cover those up for tomorrow. Oops. Now he would also have to be reminded about how America had claimed him for at least a couple days. As he met North’s eyes, America knew that he knew it too. The Korean was trying to glare to cover up his embarrassment, but mostly he just looked impatient and eager for more.

Man, hovering over North like this...America realized the Korean wasn’t unattractive. He was well muscled like his twin, with a nice, lithe figure—just a bit skinnier.

But most importantly—he was nice and small and fuckable, with cute, narrow hips that America eagerly took into a firm grip as he positioned himself between the other’s legs. His blue eyes wandered over the other’s form, tracing down from his reddened neck, across his chest, and down his supple abdominals before flicking back up to catch the Korean’s copper eyes. He held North’s defiant gaze, smirking as his thumbs dug in just above the other’s hip bones. 

“At least do a good job,” North said with a sigh. “Or I won’t hesitate to flip you over.”

America simply chuckled at the threat. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m gonna fuck your pretty little brains out.”

And with that, he pushed himself in, groaning as the tight, warm, dampness enveloped him. North let out a little cry, but it sounded strained, like he was trying to keep it from escaping in the first place. Another challenge for America perhaps? Wouldn’t it be nice to hear big, scary North Korea moan—like a real, lustful moan—or maybe even cry out his name or beg him for more? America could feel North clench a little and he gasped, but fuck if he wasn’t about to have a great time with his communist buddy here.

“Hahh, fuck yeah—“ he breathed, giving into desire and letting his hips take on a mind of their own, beginning to thrust lightly despite the tightness. He quickly established a fast, rough pace, pulling North’s hips into his thrusts a few times before releasing them so he could lean forward and kiss him again.

God, he couldn’t get enough of it. He slipped his tongue easily past North’s lips, mostly thanks to the fact that the Korean’s resolve to keep from making any noise was quickly breaking down. It surely wasn’t helped by the fact that America’s hands now wandered across the Korean’s body, exploring every dip and curve with light, teasing touches. What a shame that someone with such a nice body wanted to be the world’s pariah! America drank in the sweet gasps and moans, rewarding North with some dirty nothings whispered with hot breath into his ear as he continued to rock into him.

“That’s filthy—“ North managed to pant out, twisting his fingers into America’s golden locks and pulling to create some additional space between them. The latter winced, but smiled, hips snapping hard to draw another series of gasps from North.

“You’re getting fucked by an American and that’s what you want to focus on?” America asked between pants, nipping lightly at the other’s lips before forcing their lips together again in a bruising kiss. For a moment, he was lost in the wonderful heat and moisture and lust, and in the excitement he lengthened his strokes, pulling almost all the way out before slamming himself back in down to the balls. Each thrust was punctuated by the satisfying slap of sweat-slicked skin.

North was too busy moaning to give him a proper answer, so America repositioned himself slightly to have a better angle and continued his assault. By now the bed was creaking and groaning under their combined weight and vigorous fucking.

Finally, North found his voice. “A-ahh—harder,” he grunted, yanking America closer by the hair so he could nip at his ear. Grimacing at the sharp pain from his hair being pulled, America faltered slightly, and shivered as North’s next words sent hot puffs of breath against his ear. “Fuck. You’re America. So fuck harder.”

God.

He happily obliged, shoving North down into the sheets, holding him there by the wrists, and throwing all his weight into him, each thrust quick and hard but luxuriously utilizing his full length. After a minute or so of vigorous thrusting, he reached around to cup the Korean’s ass with one hand, possessively squeezing one cheek as he pulled it outward, trying to give himself just a little more room to go deeper. 

“Did I ever tell you—you have a cute ass?” America panted, resting his head in the crook of North’s neck. The skin was hot and slick with sweat, and America could taste the tang of salt on his lips. “Like your brother—“

North cursed and America simply chuckled as he continued to pound into his communist rival. Between the gasps, moans, and frantic thrusts, America could feel himself getting maddeningly close to orgasm. 

“Yeah—aah—yeahh,” he gasped between thrusts. Fuck, he was so close—but there was something else he needed before he would let himself come. The idea of North Korea, one of America’s biggest enemies, being totally sexually dominated by him was already intensely arousing—but he wanted it all the way. He wanted North a writhing, mewling mess before this was all over.

On the downstroke of one of his thrusts, he stopped abruptly, burying himself deep inside the other, then leaned in to whisper huskily in North’s ear. “I wanna hear you say my name.”

“F-fuck no,” the Korean hissed, rolling his own hips up to try and prompt America to continue.

But America wasn’t having it. He stubbornly stilled his hips despite the overwhelming urge to hump. “Come on,” he whined, fidgeting as he felt North’s body pulse around him. He squeezed the other’s ass expectantly, then dragged his hand up slowly, stroking the back of North’s thigh before eventually grabbing his leg with a strong grip and guiding it to wrap salaciously around his body.

North cursed, but his own desire must have been strong because after a pause and a whine of his own, he muttered, “Mi-guk,” his own word for America, harshly under his breath.

“Almost,” America said, drawing his length back tantalizingly slowly, hand still gripping the other’s thigh. “Come on. Like you mean it.”

North was beet red, but he conceded, hips bucking greedily as he willed America to continue. “Alfred—please—“

And with that magic word, America slammed himself back in, drawing a sharp cry from North, who now seemed to have given in completely.

“Alfred—ahh—yes!” he cried, his head lolling back in ecstasy and his grip on America loosening so that his arms were only loosely draped around America’s neck. He cried out with each thrust, America’s name on his tongue. America leaned in for a another open mouthed, sloppy kiss, panting and groaning as he pounded into North wildly, pleasure surging through every inch of his body as he claimed him. He didn’t even remember hitting his orgasm, just the white hot euphoria fading into bliss. Then he was sinking down onto North, his heart thudding hard against his ribs as his rough thrusts faded into gentle rocks and the last of his cum spurted into that tight, warm space.

For a moment, they were both still, simply panting and catching their breath in a sweaty, filthy pile as the ecstasy faded. Then, America sat up, noting the sticky white mess across North’s stomach, and slowly pulled himself out of North, admiring the white splatter across his raw ass and the back of his thighs and the slow dribble of cum that leaked from his hole in the absence of America’s cock. Just the sight was getting him hard again, but he felt he would be pushing his luck asking for round two.

Now that the sex was done and their minds were coming down from the high, the air was awkward between them. What on earth were you supposed to say to someone you supposedly hated after an erotic experience like that?

Good thing America had just the right words, sneering, “Who’s a slut now?” to which North simply rolled his eyes, too exhausted to start a new argument. Then again, maybe the sex had put him in a better mood than usual.

“Whatever,” the Korean huffed, sitting up and beginning to look for something to clean himself up with. America helpfully handed him an old T-shirt he had fished off the floor, which North simply swatted away before going to the bathroom.

—

The next morning was...awkward to say the least. After sobering up from the horniness of the night before, America was feeling...pretty dumb. If anyone found out about his little encounter with North—whew. It would be the blackmail material of the century.

It was a good thing the only other person who knew about was equally eager to keep it a secret.

North entered the meeting that morning with a bandaid slapped over the hickeys, which unfortunately ended up being above his collar. South Korea was quick to notice, always on the lookout for something to tease his brother about.

“What happened there?” He asked innocently, pointing to the bandage.

North put a hand to the bandaid, covering it self-consciously. His eyes flickered towards America, who immediately felt the blood drain from his cheeks. 

“Cut myself shaving,” North mumbled simply, but that wasn’t an answer South was willing to accept. The Southern brother, being as flirty as he was, had plenty of experience hiding hickeys and other evidence of his nightly activities.

“Riiiiight, shaving,” South said, rolling his eyes. “Look—congrats on finally getting some. You’ll have to tell me sometime. Whoever it was must have liked you a lot.

Thankfully, no one in the room was paying enough attention to notice America blushing furiously as North slunk, scowling, to his seat.


End file.
